


Falling into Temptation

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by CelebrianAfter a cruel argument with Elladan, Elrohir´s secret feelings for Glorfindel are revealed, in the attempt to avoid the shame, he tries to escape to Loth Lórien finding himself caught in the middle of a snowstorm.
Relationships: Elrohir/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel/Undisclosed
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them :o( But they all live in my mind. Warnings: Will become NC17. A very ancient been is tempted by a very young one. If the age issues bother you stop here... Author's notes: According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards. Elvish Translations: Pen-neth: Young one. // Lirimaer: Lovely one. // Lasbelin* : Autumn. (name of Elrohirs horse) One of my betas made an allusion to the time terms used in this story. Hours minutes or seconds... I suppose elves had some kind of clock to calculate their time. Probably a sun clock ?... Feedback: Please, Please! I beg of you.
> 
> Special Thanks to my Wonderful Betas Emerald and Elaine.

Elrohir was nearing the border of Imladris. A few more leagues and he would be able to find the main road. This was an unsafe path for an elf to ride during the daylight, but at night the danger was even worse. Perils increased greatly when a traveller wandered alone. Elrohir had never been away by himself, usually Elladan accompanied him, or Glorfindel, or even Erestor, sometimes. The young elf let a sigh escape his lips with a mockery of a smile lingering for a moment on them, as he remembered what had brought him to this situation... to this dark, lugubrious road in which the foliage barely allowed Ithil to illuminate his way. Once more Elrohir sighed and tried, in vain, to concentrate in the sounds of his surroundings.

* * *

"Elladan... Where were you? I have been looking for you!" "You missed me already? I only left for a couple of hours..." Mocking his brother's anxiety.

"You said you were going to be gone for less than an hour!" Frustrated, Elrohir looked at Elladan.

"Calm down Elrohir!" Taking his twin by his arms to shake him out of his tension. "Calm down...and tell me what has happened."

"Lindir came looking for you. Father asked for you to help him with something in the kitchen..."

"Ai! Stop babbling Elrohir. Spell it out!" Annoyed Elladan stepped back, releasing his twin's arms and started to pace from one side of the room to the other.

"You were supposed to be here Elladan... You were grounded."

"I am not a child to be GROUNDED. I am 41 years old!" speeding up his pace Elladan looked at Elrohir. "And besides I am GROUNDED because of a little accident"

"You were supposed to be in charge of those animals. How could you not notice a wolf approaching that close?" Shaking his head in denial, the younger twin realised that he already knew the answer to his own question. Elladan had been escaping with his new boyfriend, and usually, took the other elf with him, whenever they had the opportunity to be alone. And to pasture the sheep was an excellent opportunity to spend the afternoon in the clearings until the sun went down. "Forget I asked. I know your reasons"

"It was an accident!" Exasperated Elladan threw a cold glance at Elrohir.

"It was your responsibility!"

"What is this? Now you are on their side? You are speaking like them." Elladan recriminated him, trying to create some guilt in Elrohirs mind.

"I am not on their side. I just think they..." Elrohirs words faded as he realised that his brother would differ with him, and he was not going to create the perfect reason for an argument. "Listen to me. Some hours ago, after Lindir came looking for you, Father appeared...and you were not here"

"You told him I was gone?!" outrage showing in Elladans face as he assumed his twin's disloyalty.

"I told him I had not seen you."

"You could have invented some better excuse..."

"I was nervous... I could not think clearly. You know how father stares at you as if he is reading your mind." Elrohirs eyes followed Elladan pacing nervously across the big room. "Stay here Elladan. Do as father says until he is no longer upset with you..."

"I can not live without his kisses Elrohir. I can not spend one day without seeing him."

"If you behave like a child, escaping every time you can, Father will continue treating you like one... He would probably add more days to your penitence, now that he is aware of your disobedience..."

"You envy me!" Were the only words Elladan could blurt. He knew he was behaving strangely but he was certainly * NO CHILD *. The fact that Elrohir, laughed at his words exasperated him more. His face was starting to warm up, giving his features a reddish tone.

"What are you saying?!"

Elladan turned to face the owner of the amused voice standing only a few steps away from him. " You envy that I had the courage to speak my feelings..."

"I will not argue with you Elladan..." Leaving the room Elrohir announced that Elrond waited for his older son in his study as soon as he arrived from Elbereths knows where. He reproduced the exact same words his father had said; to his twin, as he stepped down the main stairs, which lead him to the library. Elladan was following him.

"You are jealous of me...."

Locating his book on one of the desks, Elrohir answered, not paying attention at all. He would not argue with Elladan. He would not please him this day. "I am not..."

"Because you are not brave enough..."

" I will not quarrel with you Elladan..." beginning to feel irritated, Elrohir tried to scan the book in his hands to find the chapter he had last read.

"You are not brave enough to tell Glorfindel that you love him!" Cruelty tinted the harsh words leaving Elladans mouth. "Then you call ME a child."

Elrohir swallowed hard, he could almost hear the sound in his throat "Shut up! Elladan!..." the raised voice commanded the older twin while Elrohir closed the book he held, staring intently at its brown, leather cover.

"I saw you. The way you look at him when he is in the middle of a lecture, the way you blush when he looks at you, or when somebody mentions his name." Measuring Elrohirs reaction to his words Elladan continued his successful torture. He would show him WHO was the CHILD in the matters of love. "The way you try to be near him all the time..." An angry "Shut up!" came from Elrohirs direction but Elladan went on. "I SAW you... how you touched yourself and made yourself come with HIS name on your lips..." a victorious grin decorated his lips.

With a sudden move Elrohir came to be in front of his older brother, hitting Elladans face with all the strength he had. He was enraged. Elladan did not think before he threw the corresponding hit to his brother's ribs. Punches flew through the air to find their final destination. The other's body. And in the middle of the fight both twins lost their senses of balance, crashing painfully on the stone floor.

For long minutes they brawled, until strong hands pulled a fuming Elladan off Elrohirs body. Elladan was struggling to get free of the firm grip that restrained him from hitting his twin, who was trying to rise to his feet.

"STOP IT ! ELLADAN!" The one holding Elladan back said with an authoritative voice. "ENOUGH!"

"Glorfindel will NEVER notice YOU. You are but a nave little boy" A hard shake came from the one who was still restraining him. Elladan tried urgently to free himself from the firm grip. Noticing that his struggles were unsuccessful, his eyes focused on his brother to see him stepping back groggily, as tears ran down his snow-white, pale cheeks.

"Elrohir..." Glorfindels sweetest voice called to the young elf whilst still firmly holding the other twin. Elladan twisted his head to match the familiar voice he had not been able to recognise, with the face. Praying to Elbereth that it was not whom he thought it was.

"Glorfindel..." Elladan mumbled cautiously. But the elder elf did not break eye contact with his brother who had just stumbled into one of the desks, before turning to run from the room.

"Elrohir!" was the last thing Elrohir heard before leaving the house.

Glorfindel calling for him.

* * *

A strange noise brought Elrohirs attention back to reality. He was cold. It was snowing, and in his abrupt departure Elrohir had not considered the weather, or food, or anything. He had rushed to the stables, saddled his horse, and left, turning deaf ears to the warnings of the elf in charge of the stables. * There is going to be a snowstorm, Lord Elrohir. It is not safe for you to ride. Much less without the proper clothing...* He was right, the weather was turning worse with the passing of the seconds, and crossing the clearing ahead did not seem like a very good idea... The wind, without the protection of the trees to restrain its ferocity, was at least ten times crueller than on the road, or even more. Cursing with frustration, Elrohir checked his possibilities. Going back was out of the question; crossing the clearing seemed impossible, shivering as he was, Elrohir would fall from his horse with the first gust of wind that caught him off guard. But, on the other hand, he did not want to be found. Surely somebody was looking for him by now, and time was too precious to be wasting it seeking a refuge for the night. The blizzard hardly let him see a few steps a head in front of him. * This is useless * He would have to wait till the morning sun cleared his way. Elrohir spotted a big tree with thick foliage. That might help him a little. Dismounting from his horse, the young elf whispered to him to go find a refuge for himself. Elrohir sat close to the trunk, trying to catch some of its warmth, holding his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes, missing the warm fire of his bedroom.

Hours had passed, and his body was getting colder, his hands, which had been reddish pink, were now white and frigid, like the rest of his body. His dark, silky hair was covered with frost. * Be brave Elrohir... The sun must be about to rise...it will warm you up *

But more time passed and no ray of light came from the sky. How much time? To the frozen elf it seemed like hours, when actually it had been less than one. His body began to stiffen, his eyes could not remain open. He was falling asleep.

The neigh of a horse forced Elrohirs heavy eyes to open. Glorfindel was there.

Dismounting Asfaloth with a swift movement the elder elf quickly approached the younger one.

Although one part of Elrohir wanted to jump into his tutor's arms, to seek the warmth of his embrace, Elrohir managed to look away. "Go away..." He could hear himself muttered between chattering teeth. He would have stood, he would have run away, if he could only control his motions.

Heavy fabric was placed on his shoulders and pinned at the crook of his neck. The hood was pulled up to partially cover his face. Glorfindels hands cupped Elrohirs cheeks in them but the tender touch was painfully rejected when the younger elf pulled away, "Leave me alone..."

With a sudden movement Elrohir found himself being carried towards Asfaloth.

"You are coming with me..." Glorfindel whispered reassuringly to him. And not wanting, nor finding another way to show his disagreement, Elrohir only sighed deeply.

Glorfindel sat behind him after rearranging the cape, so Elrohir was as covered as possible, then he pulled the slender figure to his own body to keep him warmer. After a few seconds of hesitation, the blond elf could feel Elrohir relaxing against his chest.

"Lasbelin* I need to find her..."

"She is at the camp. She is well."

The arm holding Elrohir around his waist tightened, preventing him from falling, as Asfaloth began to march in a steady pace.

Elrohirs head snuggled into Glorfindels shoulder and, closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Elrohir...wake up..."

The sweet, yet unreadable, whisper said. Something Elrohir never heard before was behind that voice..."Elrohir..." The hand resting on his rib cage moved gently to wake him.

"I am awake"

"We are here."

Only two guards came to assist them. One of them took Asfaloths reins to lead him to a dry, warm place. The other led them to their quarters for the night.

Elrohirs body was still frozen, he could not feel any part of it, his legs would not respond and it was impossible to calm the constant shivering. Glorfindels strong arms helped him off the horse and carried the slender body to a small wooden room. There was a big fire flickering in the center, a bunk bed next to it. A small table was accompanied by two wooden benches and a tub full with hot, steaming water that had been recently prepared.

The elder elf placed Elrohir on the bedstead and removed his drenched clothes, his hands working quickly but smoothly. It was then that Elrohir realized he was quivering uncontrollably.

"I am cold..." Elrohir said as the layers that seemed not to warm him before, left him one by one. His pale upper body was now naked.

"I know..." was the only response he received.

Glorfindels hands were now unlacing his boots and once they were off, he took Elrohir in his arms once more and placed him carefully in the scented water. The cold, damp body trembled furiously as the hot liquid made contact with his skin. It was as if a thousand pins were piercing his skin. Glorfindels hands could barely hold him steady while spilt water flooded the floor.

"It is too hot!..." Elrohir found his attempt to stand frustrated by a strong, restraining grip "... It is too hot Glorfindel..." . The younger elf's now flushed face, caught the blonds gaze pleadingly.

"It is not hot..." The elder elf explained patiently to the pleading green puppy eyes. "... Your body is cold. It only has to warm up again..."

As the spasms eased, allowing the young half-elf to remain still, his tutor worked to free Elrohirs hair from its tangles. He poured warm water to soak the long braids cascading trough his back, and with delicate movements he combed the dark locks carefully so as not to pull a braid.

After an hour in the hot tub the trembling had eased.

"I think you should get out now". Leaving the comb on the bench, Glorfindel stood to grasp some towels that waited on the bed's rustic coverlet. Elrohir, who was waiting for them, wrapped the lower part of his body in one and with the other squeezed the excess water from his hair in front of the fire. He was tired. He would allow the fire to work it's magic, helping every single drop of water to evaporate from his marbled skin. He watched his long time tutor quietly. The blond elf paced from one side to the room to the other, tidying the discarded trousers Elrohir had left at the bottom of the tub. * He has said nothing to me. No chastising. No sermon. No sign of his anger. And the little he spoke was so cold and impersonal, that it did not allow me to read the feeling behind...I have never heard that tone of voice before. He should be really angry ... but why?. Was it the fact that I am in love with him?, or ...*

"Try to rest Elrohir..." Glorfindel interrupted the young elf wonderings, without facing him.

Of course Elrohir could read the underlined message of that sentence... * Go to sleep. Elrohir. Stop staring... * The prince of Imladris pulled the bed covers down to slip inside. * I made you hate me... * Staring into the red flames, blazing in front him, Elrohir pulled the heavy covers up as he sighed once more. * You hate me... *. His body still shaking in spite of the warm fabric around his body, the dark haired elfling tried vainly to control it, gripping the sheet to his chest.

"Move over..." The still distant and unreadable voice said to him.

The slender figure moved to the side allowing the blond Lord to slip into bed next to him.

"Come here..." Naked arms pulled Elrohirs body to a bare chest. Glorfindel had removed his damp shirt. "Better?"

"You do not have to hold me..." A timid voice responded while snuggling into the warmth of the other's embrace.

"You do not want me to hold you?"

His voice was calm, yet it sounded as never before. "Yes... But you do not HAVE to."

"I will keep you warm."

For some moments Elrohir concentrated on the movements beneath his head. The rhythmic ups and downs of Glorfindels breathing rocked him gently, and the steady heart beat worked as the sweetest of all lullabies. He would have fallen asleep, if not for the turmoil in his mind.

"Glorfindel?..."

"Yes?"

Elrohir left the security of his breathing pillow, to face at his tutor. "Do you hate me?"

" No. I do not hate you Pen-neth."

The conviction in Glorfindels hypnotizing voice was not enough proof for Elrohirs ears so with out releasing the blonds gaze he continued. "Why are you so quiet then?. You have not lectured me yet!"

"I do not feel like scolding you, Elrohir. When I saw you there, covered by the snow... I thought..." Breaking eye contact, the elder elf looked away. "What you did was stupid." He ended.

"I know..." The embarrassed voice assured, full of regret.

"You scared me." Glorfindels blue eyes finally allowed his heart to show. Despair finally rose in them.

"I am sorry."

"Try to rest..." Glorfindel shook his head, showing his disapproval of Elrohirs previous actions.

The young elf rested his head on Glorfindels shoulder, while one arm circled the elder's chest. He would die if Glorfindel was going to hate him for his stupidity. Elrohir could not live with that.

Minutes later, Glorfindel felt warm droplets falling on his skin. Elrohir was crying.

"Elrohir?" Petting the dark mane of hair, Glorfindel tried to persuade his young charge to stop crying. "Elrohir please... Do not cry." His voice was the sweetest plea ever heard in the face of Arda.

"I am sorry...but I can not live knowing that you hate me..." Elrohir sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I am sorry..." Glorfindel let a deep sigh escape his lips, causing the weeping figure wrapped in his arms to increase the pace of his tears. "I do not hate you" His hand instinctively came to pet the young elf's shoulder. "You have to believe me"

"Then why do you feel so distant?" Elrohir moved once more to face the blue gaze of Glorfindels eyes. "You are here...". A timid hand found its place in Glorfindels heart. "Yet. you are not..."

"Ai. Little one..." The blond elf Lord whispered, losing all the ability to hide his feelings. That control had been saving him from Elrohirs innocent and unconscious seduction. His younger student was not aware that every movement, every soft word, every friendly touch, every smile, was a torture to his senses and his heart.

Elrohir noticed the change, he remembered this look, but something deeper was shown in it, deeper that what he thought he distinguished the first time he paid attention. Love. But not the one a tutor felt for his pupil, but love of a lover who cherished the other. He could now clearly tell.

The young elf bent, approaching those alluring lips that parted in expectation. Uncertain, his lips found Glorfindels, one part of him still feared he had misread his tutor's feelings, and that he would find himself pushed away; but that moment never came. Instead Elrohir found his way in to the warmth of Glorfindels mouth. The blond elf closed his eyes with a small cry of pleasure as Elrohir gained confidence and deepened the kiss, masterfully teasing his tongue, which, nearly as insecure as the youngers, started to respond, welcoming the kiss. Glorfindels hands caressed Elrohirs back, pressing them almost imperceptibly together, as their tongues danced a torturing hot dance. Burning flesh met burning flesh as the dark haired elf teasingly pressed his body against his tutor's. Their chests rubbed together, Elrohirs hard nipples pressing against awakened flesh.

Their lips parted only when the need for air become unbearable.

Between half open eyelids Glorfindel could see Elrohir looking at him, as if trying to memorize every line of his features. His loving fingers joined the expedition, tracing the lines that defined his still parted lips. The image of those fingers in his mouth was so strong in his mind that he had to pull them away gently with his own, to place a sweet kiss on them, before placing the hand, back on his heart.

"I love you..." Blue eyes pierced Elrohirs green, pleading them not to speak. "I know what I am saying... I do love you."

"You are too young lirimaer..." Breathlessly the elf Lord petted the elflings hair.

"I know what I want Glorfindel... And it is you ..."

"Elrohir..."

"I want you, Glorfindel. I love you" The prince's hand started to caress the blond elf's cheek, ending the soft motion on his lips. They parted as a delicate thumb moved faintly on them. Glorfindel closed his eyes, forbidding himself to pull the tempting finger into his mouth and suck it, all his body hurt with need, a need, which will not be fulfilled this night. Featherlike lips pressed against his own rewarding his self control. Another moan of repressed desire left his lungs. These were indeed the most loving kisses Glorfindel had ever tasted in his all life but his hands gently worked to pulled the young elf away.

"I thought... you were enjoying the kiss..." Puzzled eyes looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?..."

"No. I was enjoying the kiss Elrohir" *From now own your lips will be the only ones I will remember and wish for * Glorfindel wanted to add, but he knew it would make it even more difficult to prove the point he was supposed to show. "This is not right..." He said, also trying to convince himself.

"But I do LOVE you... Is that not enough?"

"You need to experience a lot, Pen-neth." The elder elf pulled a dark strand behind the pointy ear. * Only then will you understand what you are offering me.* "In a few years from now, you will find that what you thought it was love was no more but the attraction of a student for his tutor" With a silent sigh he continued. "You might even regret that your first kiss was shared with an old elf like me, instead of with a young maid or boy, as young and fair as yourself."

"You do not love me?" Heartbroken Elrohir pulled away from the warm embrace.

"Elrohir..."

Glorfindels pleading hand tried to hold Elrohirs shoulder, only to find it shrugged away with a sudden movement. The dark haired elf cupped his face in his hands as tears started to run across his blushed features.

"Ai. Elrohir... I do not know how not to hurt you...Please do not cry...My heart can not bare to see you cry..." Glorfindels words seemed to cause more pain in Elrohirs soul, for the sobbing increased considerably. As the whimpering sounds grew deeper, so did Glorfindels ache. He truly could not bear to see Elrohir hurting. Every single tear that left those young, inexperienced eyes pained his heart to the point of despair.

Impulsively, the blond elf moved closer pulling his trembling charge into a tight embrace.

"No! I do not want you to hold me... it hurts to know that you will never love me... and your touch... is no more than a treacherous illusion of what I will never have..."

Tightening his grip around the struggling elf in his arms Glorfindel managed to pull Elrohirs cheek up to cover it with adoring kisses. When the struggles ceased he placed his lips against Elrohirs in a reassuring kiss. "I do love you Elrohir... more than anything on the face of Arda" he stated, locking their gazes together.

"Then why?...I..."

Shushing the distress in the object of his affection's voice with another light kiss the blond Lord continued. "I will wait for you... I will wait for you to find out and experience everything you want or need... and then... If you still feel what you are feeling at this moment."

"I will..." The anxious voice interrupted, making Glorfindel suppress a chuckle.

"If you still love me... Then I will be yours..."

Elrohir tightened his arms around his tutor's neck resting his head on his shoulder petting the straight, golden, hair, after kissing his cheek.

*You will break my heart lirimaer... More than you can imagine...More than you can imagine...*

Glorfindel held him tightly, suddenly not wanting to let him go. Because he was perfectly aware of what he had recently asked of his young charge. And, all of a sudden, he wanted to take all his words back. He did not wanted Elrohir to feel the lips, the touch or passion, of any but his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous night, Elrohir is having trouble concentrating on anything except his blond tutor.
> 
> Also Elrond/ . Mnnn. No I´m not going to tell. You have but two options. Read the story and find out or, try to leave with the intrigue for the rest of the day. Is up to you.

They had arrived to the main house a couple of hours ago. Elrohir was now resting on his cosy bed, daydreaming with Glorfindels lips, he closed his eyes and imagined them brushing softly his own * I want you here... kissing me again... * he sighed and opened his eyes at the noise of his door been opened. Elladan hesitantly stepped in.

"Are you sleeping Elrohir?" The older brother whispered.

"No Elladan... What do you want?" Elrohirs voice sounded as usual, but he was aware of the hint of reproach that lingered in it.

"I just wanted to know how you were..."

"I am well. Glorfindel found me just in time..." Suddenly the younger twin wanted his brother to feel guilt, guilt for treating him the way he was treating him the last few months.

"Just in time?" Unsure of his welcoming in his brother's room, Elladan walked slowly to the side of the bed Elrohir was curled in.

"I would have been dead if it was not for him..." Elrohir muttered. "I do not want to speak of my stupidity Elladan. What do you want?" The elf pronounced from the space between the cover and his face looking at his brother trying to rush an answer.

"I am sorry I made you feel bad. I did not notice Glorfindel was in the room with us..." His voice full of sorrow begged for his twin's absolution. "I would never do something as cruel as that on purpose...I..."

"I know... but you need to learn to be more cautious with your actions...It is not safe to be as impulsive as you are."

"I know..."

"Father is right when he says it could be deadly in battle. Not to mention you can cause severe pain to the ones who are close to you..."

"I know..."

Elrohir smiled at his brother's submissiveness. He looked as when they were very little and their mother scolded him. With Elrond he would question every word, but with Celebrian he would look at his feet and nod, inconsolable because he had disappointed his naneth. "Come here Elladan..." Elrohir chuckled and pulled the covers open in invitation. "Why is it so hard for me, to stay angry at you?" he mussed as Elladan slipped in next to him.

"Because I am adorable?"

"Do not push your luck, dear brother... You are still in no condition to joke..."

Elladan shifted under the covers to face his twin brother. "Did Glorfindel say anything to you? He was fuming when he left. And you know it is not easy to disturb him..."

"He was not angry. He was worried..."

* * *

In the kitchen, the blond elf stared at the white snowflakes falling from the sky, while wrapping between his cold hands a cup filled with hot, steamy chocolate. He did not even notice when Elrond came to stand next to him, until he placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Elrond!...I am sorry, I did not hear you..."

"It is not easy to catch you daydreaming..." The Lord of the house remarked, amused as he sat in the empty seat across the small table. "I have not thanked you yet, for bringing Elrohir back and safe."

"You do not have to thank, me. I will always take care of him... and Elladan and Arwen of course... Your family is the closest thing I have to one."

"You are part of this family Glorfindel. You will always be. No matter what..." Elrond placed the palm of his hand over Glorfindels emphasizing his point.

"Thank you..." The blond elf Lord smiled at the grey piercing eyes staring at him, trying to hide his guilt. * You would not be saying this if you knew that I love your youngest son the way I do...*

"Can I ask a favour from you?" After Glorfindels nod, Elrond continued. "Can you try to find out what is happening with Elrohir? He has been acting strange lately."

"Strange? In what manner?" Playing puzzled, the blond eldar asked feign concern.

"I do not know. He spends most of his time studying, other than outside like the ones his own age. And now, he would not tell me what the reason of his argument with Elladan was." Exhaling a gust of air, Elrond materialized his worries. "He would probably talk to you. He has always told you everything. Even the secrets he did not dare to share with his mother or myself." The dark haired elf looked back at his blond friend. "Can you please try to talk to him? He would not run away from you."

"I will talk to him."

* * *

Later that same day the twins were at the library in the middle of their lesson with Erestor. He was explaining the formal ways to request materials from other lands. Some example with Mirkwood...but Elrohir's mind was in what he considered the heart of Imladris: he wanted to run to Glorfindels arms. To be close to him, to spread light kisses all over his face to end in his lovely pale lips. To feel his arms around his body tightening as...

"Which one of the options discussed before do you consider the best in this situation?" The dark haired tutor addressed to the younger brother.

*... Glorfindels lips on my neck kissing me...Ah...What would I give for a taste of your lips right now...*

"Elrohir!" Erestor raised his voice a little to snap his young charge out of his musings.

"Sorry? What... what was the question?..." Elrohir asked startled and blushing, at a complete lost.

"Which of the options discussed before do you consider the best in this situation?" The elf Lord repeated his question waiting patiently for an answer he was sure he would never get.

"Eh... Options?...Could you repeat them. Please?"

"I can repeat them ..." Elladan tried in vain to help his brother. Erestor was not as patient as Glorfindel was, and he did not like them to get distracted when he was explaining.

"Did you hear the situation to which you are supposed to apply the options? Then, obviously, you did not listen." The obviously annoyed elf admonished.

"I am sorry Erestor."

"I know this is a boring subject, but you will find it very useful in the future. Elladan, could you make a summary of our class for your brother?"

Minutes later, when Elrohir was arguing with Elladan that his point of view was the best option to solve the hypothetical situation, he was distracted by Glorfindels lovely musical voice. His brother was speaking, but he needed to find the source of such a charming sound. Glorfindel crossed the stone entry with his father; they where talking softly but he could hear them perfectly. Ah... That melodic voice was the perfect match for the perfect beauty who carried it. Elrohir almost trembled at the memory of the blonds whisper against his sensitive ear. * The image of perfection... * Elrohir forced himself to face his twin, who fortunately was talking to Erestor allowing him to observe the blond elf a few more seconds... but when his eyes reached the place they had been standing before, he found them gone. Elrohir sighed frustrated, calling Erestors attention.

"Are we boring you? Elrohir?" Erestor said, causing the prince's head to snap in his direction to face him.

"No!... I just... got distracted with ...a noise."

"A noise?..."

"I am sorry...I will pay attention... I promise"

"Very well..."

* * *

Dinner was finally over. It had been torture. Elrohir did not dare to look at Glorfindel, for he knew that if he did, he would linger indefinitely on those exquisite features. The fact that he was sitting in front of him did not help at all. But instead, he managed to focus on Elladans chat.

During winters dinners were quiet events, usually their father, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and himself; no visitors or guest arrived until early springtime, unless it was an urgent matter, of course. Like Galdors visit... he brought some important news from Cirdan and he would be staying a few more weeks at Imladris until the weather settled, allowing him to ride the now closed paths.

How much the twins enjoyed these moments, these dinners where they were able to speak their minds with out the disapproving look on their mother's face. They were able to speak about orcs, hunting skills, battle strategies... with no one to shush them, on the contrary. Sometimes, the table members extended the talks to the meetings in the halls of Fire. They loved their mother, but they had to admit that when she stayed in Lrien, they were free... Well as much free as a young elf could be... even their father seemed in a better mood sometimes.

Elrohir entered the Hall of Fire approaching the only source of light. He laid on the warm, flat paving stone and watched the playful shadowy, flickering forms that danced at an unsteady pace, from the wall to the ceiling. The shadows were being born only to die within less than a second. How he wished Glorfindel were here with him. Holding him close to his body, tangled in those strong arms Elrohir so much cherished...

* * *

Glorfindel stood at the great hall's entrance, pondering on following his feelings or going back the way he came...

He stood quietly under the ornate door frame, mussing at his young charge's beauty... He did seem older than his age, and he definitely was very mature for his short life. But not mature enough in the field of love since he has never showed interest in it, declining every suggestion or invitation that was made to him... no matter if it was a girl or a boy... Glorfindel had seen him pull them away with such a fine elegance...

The blond elf stepped into the dark room without giving the idea a second thought. "Would you allow me to take you away from your reverie for a few moments?"

The familiar sound made Elrohirs eyes shut for a couple of seconds, reminding him once again his beloved's soft whisper against his ear...a weak smile forming on the corner of his lips...

"Unless you are expecting company of course..." Glorfindel knew there was nobody who Elrohir might be waiting. Elladan went to find his latest crush and his father had called the evening off. Something deep in his heart told him he might be intruding... Maybe it was the false certainty that, in a not so distant future, the young beauty, who earlier declared his utterly pure love to him, would be desiring for the arms of another but his... Big green eyes, lit by a joyous smile, found his own.

"Only you..." Elrohir sat in his place not leaving Glorfindels eyes in the process. "But I was not sure the Valar would grant me my wish..." The young prince could not suppress a victorious grin, as the pale, blond elf's cheeks blushed as consequence of his words.

The elder elf sat a few steps away from Elronds younger son and looked up at the uncoordinated dance of shadows performing on the wall.

Both elves remained speechless for several minutes; their hearts pounding faster and faster as different, appealing ideas crossed their minds...

They craved for the other's touch. Even the most innocent one... but none dared to move...

The young elf imagined himself sitting in his tutor's lap, facing him, encircling him with his legs, slaughtering all possibilities of escape... his own lips trailing their way up alongside the soft skin of his neck to find other lips, and eventually the overwhelming sensation of his warm mouth...But instead, he rested his head in Glorfindels thigh, placing a hand in his knee. He felt the body tensing at the sudden contact, only to feel it loosen up again to it's normal relaxed state. His eyelids fluttered as a gentle hand petted his hair soothingly tangling it's fingers between the dark locks.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me?..."

"Erestor mentioned to me you were distracted this afternoon, during his lecture..."

"Ai... I was... I got distracted at the memory of your lips..." Elrohir purred, unaware of the tempting power of his voice, so enraptured he was by the soothing sensation of the ministrations to his hair. Causing Glorfindels eyelids to shut lightly "I told him I was sorry..." the voice came as a soft whisper.

In another occasion the elf Lord might have said something, chastising Elrohirs lack of attention, pointing the benefits of a well educated elf; but this treacherous voice seemed to leave him without a coherent thought.

"Also your father asked me to talk to you..." The blond elf managed to say... only to find his speech interrupted...

"If you mention that another person sent you to talk to me, you will make me believe that they are the only reason you came ..."

Was not that the reason for his interruption of Elhoir's resting? Elrond had asked him to speak with his son. That was why he came looking for him...Was it not?

"Was that your ONLY reason?..." purred the figure resting on his lap.

Glorfindel thought it would be a good idea to run out off the room. If Elrohir kept using that tone of voice, he would be insane in less than minutes... It was driving him crazy with desire... The blond elf wondered if this was the same cadence Elrohirs voice would have after he made love... resting in the protection of his lovers arms ... If it was not, it would be very close to...The head resting on his lap shifted... Elrohir was now looking at him waiting for an answer... Losing himself in the two emeralds of Elrohirs eyes, Glorfindel realized that he, indeed, had came at Elronds request. But that was not the main reason of his interruption, it was merely the excuse to be near his young love, alone and in the bliss of his company.

"Glorfindel?..."

"I ..."

* * *

Elrond entered his bedroom, only a couple of candles lit the place with a soft caress of glow besides the burning fire.

A smile found it's home in Elronds lips as he acknowledged the figure standing close to the window.

"Have I kept you waiting for long?..."

"Waiting for you always has its rewards..." The slim figure approached the Lord of the house, standing closely in front of him.

"Is that so?" Elrond whispered sensually as the long fingers traced their way up through his chest to pass his shoulders and enclose his neck, pushing him to his own body.

"Yes..." The elf spoke softly to the other's lips. "Always..." pressing their bodies closer the elf kissed the Lord hungrily, eliciting a deep moan as a responding tongue answered the kiss.

Elrond felt the grip on his waist tighten as his lover lead him to the bed not breaking the kiss. He felt his body crushed into the mattress. Sitting on it, he welcomed the other elf to stand in front of him, between his parted legs, allowing them the proximity their bodies ached for. His robe was quickly thrown open and off his body, the shirt followed. After a passionate, ardent kiss, a cold hand faintly pressed his chest pulling him against the soft elven fabric of delicate sheets. Kisses were been traced down across his chest following the center line, marked by his muscles. Now the kisses stopped at his navel only to give pace at a wet hot tongue. After a full circle, it continued it's way down to the waist ... His trousers were pulled open swiftly revealing the full length of his arousal. His lover took him deeply into his mouth and throat, pulling Elronds cock in and out of his mouth at a steady speed. Elrond wriggled in spite of his lover's strong hold on his hips, as the overwhelming sensation of release invaded his senses. The warm source of pleasure did not linger in Elronds stiffed member. Instead traveled to the sacks under it, kissing them gently while running his finger alongside his thighs. His pants were pulled entirely off as the trace of kisses crossed his groin. His legs were flexed and pulled up. Again the strong hands held him firmly from his waist, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Elronds body arched from the mattress with a loud moan as his lover's tongue teased the puckered opening of his body. In the middle of his own noises, the half elf could hear as the other's elf trousers slipping down his body. Trembling with anticipation he forced his head up to find his lover bending over his chest to suck a hard nipple. His fingers tangled in the long, straight, silky hair, inducing that skilful mouth to his own. A muffled growl came from the other elf's lips intertwined with his. Without leaving Elronds eyes, the other elf drew back and, with a swift trust, entered the other's body. The Lord of Imladris felt his lover's member impaling his body with each trust, cold hands slid under his buttocks, his body was slightly lifted from the mattress and with this new angle his lover found the spot he was aiming for, making Elrond cry out of pleasure...his hands started to work his length rhythmically with his lover's strokes. Lusty eyes watched as his hand slid up and down. Elronds performance drew the other elf's motions to increase in speed and profundity pulling him to the edge. Arching his back, the pearly liquid of ecstasy spilled between his fingers. The Lord of Imladris could fell his lover closer. Pulling his fingers up to his mouth Elrond tasted his own release, making the other elf throw his head back and end inside of him while crying out his name. After retrieving his member from Elronds body the other elf fell heavily on top of him.

Petting adoringly the exhausted elf's back, Elrond whispered to him. "Come... Let us get into bed..."

"Mnnn... I will have to remove the rest of my clothes first..." His partner complained while snuggling closer.

"Since when do you complain about removing your clothes?" Elrond chuckled.

"Since you exhausted me..."

"I? I exhausted you?..."

"You always do... Meleth Nn..." The elf whispered smiling against the soft skin of the half elf's neck.

Elrond cradled the elf in his arms, closer to his heart. He had learnt not to complain at his lover's random need of possessiveness and control. And the main fact was that he enjoyed it... He enjoyed when this particular elf took all his power away from him. These moments with him were the small amount of time he could feel free. "I will have to remove them, then..." He said, rolling gently the body on top of him to the mattress. After placing a tender kiss on the other lips, Elrond removed the rest of his clothing and they slipped into bed.

His lover's back rested against his chest and Elronds hand was cradled selfishly against a beating heart.

Elrond held the now submissive elf protectively, listening to his evened breathing.

"These moments are the ones that make waiting for you worthy of my patience..." the other elf mumbled...

Elrond smiled and kissed the other's head, whispering softly to the silky hair. "I love you Erestor..."

"I love you too Meleth Nn." Came the hushed whisper.

Erestor did not turn, but Elrond knew a blissful smile was playing on his lips.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a regular morning.

The sun was starting to rise, its rays slowly illuminating the room...

Elrond woke as the elf still wrapped in his arms snuggled closer to him in his sleep. He smiled at the comfortable sensation of Erestors warm body against his own, and petting softly the locks of dark hair he bent softly to kiss him. Another smile was borne on his lips as an annoyed sound came out from his lover's appealing lips while shifting faintly in Elronds arms..

He loved the elf in his arms... He would never allow somebody or something to take him away from him... He would never put their relationship in danger again... Never... No matter how great the cost may seem... Nor his duties to others...

* * *

" I am honoured My Lady... But it would not be fair to you, or your daughter if I take her as my wife..." He had tried to reply... "My heart already has an owner..."

"Will HE give you heirs?..." Galadriel only smiled at the discomfort of The Lord of Imladris, "You will need heirs Elrond Peredhil, your children will play a great role in the future of middle earth, and we can not afford to risk it..." The White Lady rounded on her prey as quietly as the most experienced predator... She knew what she was supposed to accomplish and she would not stop until she got it. "You are not allowed to change the future the Valar have written for all of us, the consequences may be devastating... Some will have to make sacrifices and among those significant peoples are you and my daughter..."

"You will doom your child to a loveless marriage?"

"Do you not consider the cause worthy enough?"

"That is not what I have asked." With a penetrating look Elrond stared at Galadriel. "I will never be able to love her. My heart it is not mine to offer anymore"

"It is written...She will have to understand ..." quietly she answered.

* * *

"You always wake first..." The sleepy voice complained while stretching under the sheets. Erestor shifted to look at Elrond. "What are you thinking?" aware of the pain reflected in Elronds eyes.

"Nothing important..." Elrond smiled trying to hide the bitterness his memories caused him. "You slept well?"

"Yes. But do not try to avoid my question..."

"Nothing you should worry about Meleth Nn..." The Lord of Imladris found the tress of hair he was playing with quietly pulled away while Erestor sat to get a better look at his lover. Elrond looked at him pleadingly, but he knew Erestor would not stop till he knew the reason of his pain. "Only memories... Painful memories."

"You can ease your heart with me...I prefer your worried expression to this one...", caressing Elronds cheek, Erestor smiled at him tenderly. "You seem hopeless..."

"No... I am not hopeless, and never will be if you remain by my side..." cupping his lover's hand over his own cheek the Lord of Imladris murmured.

"Stop thinking about that..." Knowing what particular memory was troubling his beloved, Erestor kissed the worries loving and tenderly away. "It is the past...and I thought I had proved to you that I can not live without you..."

"I am sorry..."

"I do not blame you for your decision anymore, Meleth Nn. Why do you keep this internal torture?"

"I took all your rights away from you. Rights you deserved and I would like you to have. You are the owner of my heart... you should be wearing that ring. Not her. I can not ... believe I..." Elrond hushed as strong arms folded him protectively.

"Shhh... I do not need a ring... for I am sure of your heart and that is all that matters to me. You LOVE me and that is all I need.". Petting the troubled elf in his arms soothingly. "I do know you love me..."

Elrond leaned into the embrace, trying to forbid the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He had cried few times in his long life, but any time he remembered how close he was from loosing the love of his life he could not hold them back.

* * *

Glorfindel shifted, uncomfortable in his bed. This was the second day he could not counsel sleep. He closed his eyes, replaying again and again last night's events.

* * *

"If you mention that another person sent you to talk to me, you will make me believe that they are the only reason you came ...Was that your ONLY reason?..."

Elrohir had asked with the most sensual and enthralling voice Glorfindel had ever heard. He could not discriminate if it was the voice itself or his own feelings for the young elf speaking louder.

"...I..." trying to find a way out from his answer Glorfindel looked up to see Galdor entering the room.

"I am sorry I was not aware that you were here..."

"Can we assist you with something, my dear friend?" He had managed to say politely to the surprised, uncomfortable elf.

"No. I was only cold and this is the warmest room...but I will leave you to your business"

"No need for that. We were only discussing some small problems..."

"Come joined us Galdor. The warmth of fire is a very pleasant sensation after the cold temperature of the other rooms. And as Glorfindel said we were not talking about anything of great importance."

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir still resting comfortably in his lap and then back to Galdor, who after a moment of hesitation approached. He sat a few steps away from them. And at Elrohirs request the Haven's elf started to re-tell his last journey to the undying lands.

The prince of Imladris did not move, he remained in Glorfindels lap until the story ended, and then he retired to his own chambers after claiming to be tired.

Galdor did not say a word about the situation, but for his early reaction as he entered the room and saw the young boy staring at his blond tutor with such intensity and his tutor's response to those loving green eyes. Glorfindel was more than positive that the messenger from the west had noticed their feelings for each other.

* * *

How could he let this happen? Why was he incapable of controlling his feelings? Elrohir was so young... and inexperienced, it is normal he could not. But he.? How could he lose his self control under the advances of an elfling?

Not wanting to give these torturing ideas a second thought, Glorfindel jumped out of bed and started his morning routine.

Maybe Erestor could take his turn with the boys and he could go for a walk. To clear his mind, or at least try.

* * *

Elrohir woke, hearing a dull noise in his room. Lifting his head to find its source, he saw Lindir adding wood to the almost extinguished fire. He let it fall again to the pillow with a heavy sight.

"Good morning Lindir..."

"Good morning young Elrohir..." Lindir spoke while adding the last pieces of wood to the fire. "How did you sleep?"

"Ah... well, ...I suppose..." Elrohir doubted.

"Some distressing dream?" The older elf stood next to the bed.

"No..." Elrohir smiled at Lindirs concerned expression. "No, I slept well." He assured. "Have you woken Elladan? Or is he already awake?"

"Your brother did not seem to have slept in his room. The bed is untouched, and the fire dead."

"Father is going to kill him..."

"Your father has not awoken yet."

"Maybe I can find him before father does, and grounds him for the rest of his life..." Elrohir jumped from his bed, got dressed quickly and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Elrohir passed Glorfindels room down the corridor and wondered if Glorfindel would be sleeping. The prince of Imladris smiled at the attractive image of his own arms wrapped safely around the blond sleeping elf. Sighting at the memory of the previous night Elrohir felt he might have been wrapped around his beloved now if not for the unfortunate interruption of Galdor.

Ah... How much had he wanted to tell Galdor to leave. Or just remain silent, but he hated to see Glorfindel so uncomfortable. Besides, he would find a second chance.

* * *

Knocking Elladans new sweetheart's bedroom door, he heard some hurried noises.

The door opened and the young black haired elf appeared, his chest naked.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to find my brother."

"He is not here..."

"He is not?" surprised Elrohir looked past the younger boy to find another in his bed, but not his brother. "He found out?"

"We talked... last night."

Elrohir left. He needed to find his brother.

  * Elladans favourite places. Think Elrohir. Where does he hide when he is upset? ... The watch tower *



Going back the way he came, Elrohir headed to the tower. He bumped into Erestor who was leaving his father private chambers.

"Why the hurry Pen neth?" Erestor said amused at his younger charge's rush.

"I..." Elladan was right, he was terrible when it come to inventing excuses. His dark haired tutor's gaze was piercing his for an answer. "I need to find Elladan..." Elrohir finally whispered quietly so his father would not hear. "He argued or something with his boyfriend, and Lindir told me he had not slept in his room last night."

"Have you checked the tower? That seems to be his favourite hiding place."

"I was heading there..."

"I will help you look for him if you not find him there."

"Thankyou Erestor." Elrohir smiled at his tutor and suddenly wanted to ask him why was he always so firm. He was good to him and Elladan, and Elrohir knew he loved them as much as Glorfindel, Lindir or sometimes even like his father but he was always so rigid. The only time Elrohir remembered seeing him loosen up was one late night when he found him with his father in the study. They were talking sitting on the floor carpet next to the fire. He was smiling broadly and listening to his father's amusing story with such a delight, as if he were listening to the most precious words he had ever heard.

Elrohir stopped his way to the tower turning on his heels to look suspiciously at Erestor leaving his father's chamber doors behind him.

Was Erestor something more to his father than a friend and advisor?...Waking his father was not the task you assign to a high counsellor... Suddenly Elrohir found himself doubting of his father's true relationship with his seneschal. Mixed feelings formed in him heart, but shaking his head Elrohir pushed them away momentarily. He needed to find Elladan.

* * *

Erestor entered the dinning room where breakfast was going to be served this day and any other until spring time, and approached Glorfindel who was daydreaming in his own world, again.

"Good morning Glorfindel." Erestor said amused at his long time friend's distraction, making the blond elf snap quickly out of his wondering.

"Good morning Erestor."

"Should I worry about your dreaminess? Or is it a passing condition?" He mussed at the blond eldar.

"I hope it is passing..." Glorfindel smiled at his friend. "How did you sleep?" Erestor could not restrain the twitch forming on the corner of his lips, barely preventing a smile. "I see..."

"You?"

"I could not find rest. Which reminds me... Could you take charge on my lessons with the twins? I need to go for a walk."

"It is no problem. I have plenty of free time with this weather. But I am afraid the boys would not be in condition for their classes today. Anyway I will try to keep them busy. I will find some hard labours to distract them from their amorous problems."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked concerned. But not for Elrohir really, he seemed alright the last time he saw him.

"It seems Elladan broke up with his boyfriend last night."

"Sometimes I wish they had remained little. Do you remember how easy it was to make them smile again after something had made them sad?"

"Yes..." Erestor smiled sitting next to Glorfindel. "I remember..."

"Elrohir is talking to Elladan?"

"He collided with me when I was leaving Elronds room. He was heading to the tower. But don't worry I told him to tell me if he did not find his brother there" Erestor noticed the change of light in Glorfindels eyes at the mention of the younger prince's name. What was that?. He would have to pay attention. Erestor was aware of the youngster's feelings for his blond tutor but he had never noticed that they might be returned.

"Good morning." Elrond said as he entered the room and sat on the head of the table in his usual place. "They have not came down yet?"

"Elladan broke up with his boyfriend last night, and Elrohir went to talk to him. But neither of you is aware of it. "

"Ah... Sometimes I wish they had remained little..." The Lord of Imladris looked puzzled at his friends as they broke out chuckling.

* * *

Elrohir entered inaudibly the small room to find his twin brother sitting under a closed window. He was crying, and from the appearance of his face he had been crying for a long time. Slowly Elrohir sat next to him.

"You want to talk?"

He asked, and received a weak shake of Elladans head as the only response. Elrohirs arm circled Elladans shoulders pulling him into a peaceful embrace. The sobbing figure snuggled on his shoulder seeking desperately for his brother's comfort.

"I was a fool..." Elladan muttered after a long moment.

"You were not. You were in love." Petting his brother's dark hair.

"I should have not trusted him like I did. I should have known better..."

"If you had not trusted him you would have not been able to love him. Those two things go together. You can not love someone you do not trust."

"Ai... Can you spare me your logic now, Elrohir? Please? I am not in the mood."

They remained embraced silent in the tower for long time, the pale sunlight finally illuminated every corner of the small room.

Erestor entered the room to find Elladan resting in Elrohirs lap. He noticed the trace of tears in the pale flesh of his checks, but said nothing.

"Here you are."

Elladan sat leaning on the wall. The last thing he needed was Erestor mad at them so early in the morning.

"Are you two planning to spend the rest of the day here or will you come down to take your lessons?"

"I am sorry Erestor. I held Elrohir here. Tell Glorfindel we will be in the library within a few seconds "

"Glorfindel asked me to take his class this morning."

"Why?". Elrohir exclaimed, unable to contain his anxiety. "Something happened?"

"He wanted to go for a walk. Now hurry. I will be waiting for you in the Halls of Fire."

"Sword practice?!" Elladan asked exited.

"Yes..."Erestor answer with a smile on his lips. Maybe it was not so hard to make them smile after all. Even if it was only for a short period of time. Erestor moved away from the doorway and let the twins pass before him and watched them walk ahead.

They were so alike. Yet so different.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:**

> Consulted sources:
> 
> "The Folly of Starlight" series. Footnotes chapter "Another Day" referring to Elvish majority standards. www.ithilas.com  
> The grey company. Phrase book.  
> Sindarin Dictionary, "The Sindarin Dictionary Project" Compiled by Didier Willies.


End file.
